


Just a dream. Isn't it?

by 4ssassin4hire



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Bad end, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Oh lord im evil, dmmd - Freeform, ha, haha - Freeform, hahaha, kind of, more sadness, not really - Freeform, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has scrapped Noiz , everything should be fine,  right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream. Isn't it?

Ugh..nggh”  
With nothing but cold concrete to greet after his loss of consciousness , Aoba groaned and turned to the younger man donned in green. Scrap. Aoba had just scrapped Noiz. He could remember how Noiz was plagued by misery and loneliness, how his own parents had treated him as a monster, and how Aoba now wished only to help him even more.   
“Noiz…Noiz!”  
Upon hearing his call, Noiz awoke with a groan. 

This was the first time Noiz experienced pain. It was the pain he had always wished for that also came with the feelings that Aoba wished for him to have. And with these feelings Noiz would grow. 

But when one life is given light, one must take its place in the darkness. 

Upon returning to Glitter, Aoba was greeted with the smiling face of his jellyfish obsessing friend, bounding up to him  
“Mastahh! Where did you go master, you had us all worried?”   
Clears concern for Aoba was only increased when Noiz had limped in- he had insisted that he didn’t need the help from Aoba to walk, “he wasn’t a child”, he said.  
“Ah, erm, I’ll explain after tonight. Both me and Noiz, well, trouble ensued and.. *yawn* ..after sleep”  
And they both collapsed into their separate beds after clearing Noiz of blood and patching him up.  
~~~~~=~~~~~

“Ugh…nggh. .AHHH”  
Blood. Blood…bløøđ.. I..It’s everywhere..I can feel it s..swimming around me.. *help* It’s all I can see! Please!!! I….It..It hurts..why *i..i can feel..something*…who?…Noiz? Why are you..? What..NO..NOIZ..NOi…hnng..ugh..*dont..Noiz..*….s..stop…*please* Noiz. Nng..noiz..please…..it hu..hurts… *d..don’t touch..me* GAH *no…no..your hands..they..hurt* please Noiz….*kill me…please*  
~~~~~=~~~~~  
“….ba!”……..oba!“  
Hands…he could feel them…the cold hands that hurt him so…they were shaking him now…  
”…Aoba!“ "Master!”  
..calling him master was cruel..how was he any form of master…he couldn’t even stop the pain…  
“Aoba, it’s a dream, please, Aoba!”  
..what?..a..dream?..so could he…  
“Wake up!”  
“Aghhhhhhhh!!”  
The fear gripped him like a vice, those cold hurting hands, they were real. They were right in front of him. They were trying to hurt him again.

“Don’t..Don’t touch me” the words left his cracked lips, whispered from his sandpaper throat. Surely Noiz….he wouldn’t hurt him again..would he?

“Aoba?” Noiz could see the fear in the eyes of his saviour. Never before had he understood fear or pain but now it was right in front of him, staring him down. Staring at him with the fear he didn’t know could affect him so until now. He withdrew his hands, as though being repelled by a large force.

“Why Noiz..why did you..” ..hurt me. It hurt, he had saved this man and for what? His tears were beginning to dry on his cheeks, he could feel them becoming tight on his skin.

“Aoba, please, it was a dream” Noiz could feel his chest tightening, he didn’t know what it meant but he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to see this man hurt, he owed Aoba his life. 

“No..it..it hurt..it” It was real, wasn’t it? He curled up, tears flowing once again. Why was he lying?

“Master, it was a dream. Please listen to us”

Clear? Why was he..?

“Please, just breathe Aoba” 

“Listen to us master, please calm down, breathe in and out, it wasn’t real we won’t hurt you”

That calm voice, maybe it was a dream? But..I’m so tired..my head…hurts…can I just…rest….for…….a….little bit…….breathe..in..out..in…..out…..in…….out.............

**Author's Note:**

> ..... do you think he died? 
> 
> He stopped breathing, did you think about that?


End file.
